A work machine such as a construction machine and a transportation machine is generally configured such that an operator gets thereon and operates various types of levers and a handle to realize a desired work. In a case where these work machines are used at a place where a hill may be collapsed for example, there may be used a remote control unit such as an unmanned work machine which is controlled by the operator using a control facility installed at a remote place.
In the remote control of the work machine, an image captured by a camera attached in the work machine is transmitted to the control facility at the remote place in a wired or wireless manner, and the image is displayed on a monitor in the control facility. The operator operates an input device such as a control lever in the control facility while watching the image on the monitor and transmits an operation signal instructed by the input device to the work machine. Therefore, the work machine is operated in accordance with the instruction of the operator, and the control of the work machine from the remote place is realized.
Regarding typical remote control of such a work machine, PTLs 1 and 2 disclose remote control systems which provide information other than the image to the operator.
PTL 1 discloses a system for controlling a tower crane at a remote place, and an omniazimuth camera, a revolving sensor which detects a revolving position of a boom, and an inclination sensor which detects an inclination state of a virtual control seat in the tower crane are provided in the tower crane. Information obtained from these sensors are transmitted to a remote control room, and the control seat where an actual operator sits is rotated and inclined in synchronization with the revolving position of the boom and an inclination angle of a virtual control seat. With such a configuration, a state where the operator sits on the original control seat can be realized in real time even in the case of the remote control. The tower crane can be remotely operated without any uncomfortable feeling as usual.
In PTL 2, an operation force (excavating force and torsion) of the hydraulic shovel is detected by an operation force detector, and transmitted to a control device at the remote place. In the control device, the excavating force and the torsion are converted to have magnitudes of two sinusoidal waves by a controller, a seat where the operator sits is vibrated in the vertical direction using the sinusoidal wave based on the excavating force, and rotated using the sinusoidal wave based on the torsion. With such a configuration, it is possible to give a sense of realism so that the operator can feel the operation force. Furthermore, the workability can be improved.